


Love You Too

by CodeGayAss, TenshiNichi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Embarrassed Kageyama, Fluff, Humor, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Exchange, Kageyama the idiot, Kageyama-centric, M/M, Mean Team, Oblivious Hinata, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, fun team, nerds, not mean team, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeGayAss/pseuds/CodeGayAss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNichi/pseuds/TenshiNichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama made a mistake. Maybe it was because he just got off the phone with is mom. Maybe it was because he wasn't really paying attention. Either way, the team won't shut up about it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monster Jam Ham](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Monster+Jam+Ham), [aka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aka/gifts), [TenshiNichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiNichi/gifts).



Kageyama made a mistake.

It was an honest mistake. He didn't know how it managed to slip from his lips. He didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was because he just got off the phone with his mom, who always says I love you every time they say goodbye. Maybe it was because he wasn't paying attention, Hinata was always rambling some nonsense and Kageyama had learned to tune it out long ago. Honestly, it could have been anything, but it was, in Kageyama's opinion, absolutely horrible.

"Yeah okay, love you too."

What. Hinata had just been walking away, rambling something stupid about how he needed to head home first to watch his sister or something stupid like that. The short idiot was already by the door, apparently feeling guilty for whatever reason about having to leave without Kageyama. The latter was just packing his uniform in his bag, tiredly getting ready to go home. He nodded to Hinata's "I'm sorry I'll make it up to you tomorrow!" but the stupid idiot didn't stop. He rambled on as he opened the club room door, talking unnecessarily loud about how he'll buy Kageyama a meat bun if for sure. That's when Kageyama made the mistake. His mouth shaped the words before his brain even caught up with it. His eyes went wide and his heart stopped in his chest. What had he just done.

"Ha! What the hell Kageyama! You love Hinata?!"

Tanaka, of course, was the first to say anything. Everyone's attention in the small club room had been grabbed at Kageyama's surprising statement, but they were all just as stunned as Kageyama. Well, Hinata was probably the most stunned, standing like a statue in the doorway, halfway out and halfway red. Actually, all the way red. Not that Kageyama was any different. "What?! Ew, no! I-It just came out! I didn't mean it, oh my god." Kageyama couldn't even talk at this point, with everyone in the clubroom laughing and stupid Hinata joining them. He glared at the short boy, shouting a totally not cracked "Don't you have a sister to go watch!", and then shoving the rest of his things in his bag. This was bad. He knew it was bad, but at least Hinata had sped off embarrassedly. Maybe he'd get to be the butt of the joke as well. At least then Kageyama wouldn't be alone in this mess.

That night was spent with Kageyama restlessly rolling around on his bed, replaying the team's dumb comments. They hadn't let up at all on Kageyama once Hinata left, and he knew it was only going to get worse the next day. Why had he said such a stupid thing? He was usually good at controlling his mouth, or at least that's what he told himself, so why? Life was just so cruel sometimes, Kageyama concluded. That was why his mouth betrayed him, why he couldn't sleep, and why the next day his first greeting had to be from Tsukishima. The assface had the audacity to talk to Kageyama, completely normally, with is petty insults and pathetic attempts at teasing, but then, he pulled out the big guns. Yamaguchi ran up, telling Tsukishima he'd be late to class unless he didn't stop messing with Kageyama. That's when the four eyed bastard turned to Kageyama, smug smile in place, and waved saying "Bye, love you too!"

Kageyama didn't even have time to properly beat him, because the oh-so-convenient bell rang just then, leaving Kageyama to storm off to class with his ears steaming. The world was just a cruel place. He couldn't take his mind off how Hinata's face lit up bright red, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't, when that stupid phrase came out of Kageyama's mouth. Why had Hinata been so red? He was red usually after practice, just from exertion, but this was different. It was subtle, the rest of the team probably hadn't even noticed the difference, but with how Kageyama had to work with the idiot so much, he'd taken to studying him. Just for the purposes of volleyball, of course, but his trained eye could definitely see something underneath the shocked expression. Something that wouldn't get out of his mind. Even when the teacher called on him to read from a passage, Kageyama caught himself almost saying Hinata's name instead of the correct name in the text. What the hell. He needed to clear his head, to forget about that dumbass mistake.

The one thing that always cleared Kageyama's mind was volleyball. He relied on it for everything, just focus on aiming his sets, focus on the strength in his serves, focus on not hitting his nose against the ground when he practices diving. It was simple. It was reliable. He set out to practice in the courtyard during lunch, but of course, Hinata was already there, practicing by himself like a loser. Could Kageyama not get away? He groaned irritatedly as he pressed the two buttons for his milk drink, his face set in his usual grimace. All he wanted was to just pretend like nothing happened. Sugawara was nice enough to probably forget about it if Kageyama asked. Daichi would maybe perhaps forget about it if Sugawara was the one who asked him. Everyone else though? This was bullshit. What about Hinata too? Considering how hard he was bouncing the ball off his forearms, he seemed to be a little exasperated with the situation as well. Kageyama watched from his corner as Hinata bumped the ball, his little tongue sticking out from his pink lips. He was so focused, so much like himself Kageyama wanted to stomp over there and rip his stupid soft hair out. Not that he would. But he wanted to. How could that little shit be only slightly disgruntled after what Kageyama had said? The team had to be giving him crap too, for sure. Or maybe there was something else on Hinata's mind, because with his trained eyes, Kageyama could tell once again the subtle difference in Hinata's concentration. His brows were just a bit too furrowed, his nose scrunched up in a way that only happens when he is upset and trying to hide it. His arms were too tense, sending the ball off in different directions, and his eyes weren't as focused as Kageyama had originally thought. Something was bothering Hinata, but it wasn't being teased about what happened the day before. If that were the case, he'd be talking to himself about how dumb and mean everyone is. Kageyama knew from countless times of having to listen to Hinata at lunch about some teasing the team had done to him the practice before. He'd mumble things under his breath when he thought Kageyama wasn't looking, and the latter would catch Hinata talking to himself during practice if something upset him at school that day. Now thought, Hinata was silent. Kageyama didn't know what to make of it. He felt his stomach tighten and his frown further even more. Maybe if he could look Hinata in the eye later, he'd ask him about it. For now, he was just going to walk away and go back to class. He still felt his chest tighten in embarrassment when he looked at the sweaty orange ball that was Hinata, and he didn't feel like dealing with that right now. Or ever. But he had to eventually, just not now.

Class was boring as ever after that. Kageyama's mind was still reeling, and he wished he could just make all the irritating thoughts fly out of his head when he banged it against the desk. He was left with a bruise on his forehead, plenty of weird looks, and his thoughts still revolving around Hinata. It wasn't even just the mistake, or even the horrible teasing he had to endure afterwards at this point. Although he could still hear the echoes of Nishinoya's voice in his head screaming "Wait, what's wrong with loving Hinata?" The shorty seemed to be the only one completely confused as to why everyone was laughing, and Kageyama was starting to wonder if he was just a bit confused too. Surely, he'd only said that on accident, right?

This was too frustrating.

Kageyama was still, yes still, thinking about it while walking to practice, staring hard at the ground with a frown permanently sewn into his features. He was so preoccupied he didn't even notice the small body coming up fast behind him. He felt like a weight had crashed onto his back, and suddenly he was tumbling to the ground with that weight on top of him. Kageyama was unfortunate enough to smack his already bruised on the ground, causing his brain to feel like it squished up against the front of his skull. His hands came up to support himself, turning around on the ground and adjusting the weight on top of him. The very orange weight.

"OH MY GOD!"

Of course. Hinata scrambled over Kageyama, only making it so he was straddling the latter's stomach. Hinata's face was suddenly bright red, and that was so unlike him Kageyama might have been worried about him. Usually he wasn't one to shy away from physical contact, and Kageyama was the one to turn red and pull away. This time, they were both red as Hinata practically flipped himself off the taller boy's stomach.

"I'm sorry! You idiot don't walk with your head down!" Hinata snapped, his nose scrunching up and his hands behind him as he still sat on the ground. Kageyama glared at the boy, also still sitting on the ground.

"You're the idiot! Who just runs into someone at full speed?!" He spat, his cheeks matching the ruby hue on Hinata's. The latter just huffed, awkwardly collecting himself. He stood up, shuffled his feet, and abruptly shoved his hand in Kageyama's face.

"What." Kageyama stared blankly at the hand barely an inch from his face. He was about to slap his hand away, getting sick of seeing Hinata's cute small fingers, but before he could the boy started shouting.

"I knocked you down so I'm helping you up butthole!" Kageyama was so close to calling Hinata out for using the word butthole instead of a real insult, but seeing the way his entire face was scrunched up, Kageyama decided to let it slide. He begrudgingly took the hand in front of him, although it really did nothing to help him up, considering he is nearly a foot taller than Hinata. It was help nonetheless, and with how weird the shorter was acting, his hair ruffled from the fall and Kageyama was sure he wasn't the only one bruised. Hinata was looking down, stepping back a few times, completely bashful and unlike himself. Was he really that weirded out from what happened? It had been an accident, Kageyama made sure everyone knew that, but maybe Hinata just took it too seriously? Or was Kageyama taking it too seriously and weirding Hinata out?

"Sorry.. You know, for your forehead." Hinata suddenly blurted out, staring hard at the bruise between Kageyama's bangs. The taller covered the it with his hand, looking away before muttering something along the lines of "it's fine." The bruise wasn't entirely Hinata's fault, but Kageyama didn't feel like explaining why he banged his head against a desk to the reason why he did it. He didn't really have much time to anyway, because before he knew it, Hinata had simply sped off to the club room, leaving Kageyama startled by himself. What an idiot. When Kageyama reached the club room, everyone else was already there. His greeting was once again cruel, and his glare sent the nearby Hinata scurrying off towards his stand in mother Suga. Daichi had ran up to him, clapping him on the shoulder before very loudly saying "So glad you showed up! Cause y'know we love you too!"

Kageyama really wanted to punch him. He threatened to go home, but Asahi gave him one of his sorrowed looks and told him that Daichi just meant it in a good way. The setter wanted to say something back, but honestly, no one but Nishinoya could be mad at Asahi, especially when he looked like that. He was forced to change with the rest of the assholes, his clothes ending up being strewn all over his and Hinata's lockers in his struggle to throw a water bottle at Tanaka after he commented on the apparent "lack of love in the room." God, sometimes he really just wanted to screw practice and go home, but the he thought about the feeling of being on the court and knew that it was volley ball over everything else. He could bare the teasing and just needed to stop being a baby. Or his team could stop being shitfaces. Like Hinata, who had just walked out of the club room wearing his long sleeve practice shirt. He knew that Hinata was sort of out of it today, but to repeat an offense like leaving the club room in another team mates clothes he must have been really messed up. 

"Hinata! What the hell? You're wearing my shirt." Kageyama called after the boy from the club door, cursing his fate because it was surprisingly cold without a shirt. Hinata just glanced down from the hall, finding that, yes the shirt he was  _swimming_ in, was not his own. The collar of the shirt was almost slipping off his shoulder, showing far too much skin, and the sleeve trailed far beyond Hinata's fingertips. Kageyama felt his eyes trailing a little too long, thinking that maybe Hinata wearing his shirt wasn't so bad, definitely worth the cold. 

"O-Oh, yeah I am. Sorry! I'll go change!" 

What? No snide comment about Kageyama leaving his clothes all over the place? Something was wrong, and Kageyama couldn't help but stare at the smaller boy as he slid the shirt off with ease. Hinata's face had once again been bright red when he looked back at Kageyama, and just maybe his eyes had been.. trailing? No, that was weird. Not that Kageyama was doing the exact same thing. At least Hinata seemed a little less weird when he threw Kageyama's shirt straight at his face. Kageyama glared at the boy, groaning when he heard someone mumble something about them already sharing clothes. It's not that he minded Hinata wearing his clothes so much, just he hated everyone making such a big deal out of it. Or he just hated how flushed his cheeks got when he saw Hinata in his shirt. Whatever, they needed to work on their regular fast attack because Hinata was shitty at aiming. Kageyama just put on his shirt and rushed down to the quart. He just wanted to finally get to play volleyball, and maybe later ask about what was bothering HInata. Volleyball always cleared his head, and aside from Tsukishima, everyone was too focused on practicing to tease them much anymore. It was calming, tiring, but the flow of his movements eased his mind. His day seemed to e getting a little better, but that always seemed to happen during practice. Hinata was acting more like himself, smiling and cheering every time he got the fast attack just right. He was sweating, just like everyone else, making his tank top stick to his skin a little too much. Kageyama felt his eyes sticking to Hinata's legs as he ran, wondering why he had such little hair there. There really was a reason people always thought the orange haired boy was still in elementary school. Even Kageyama thought that at first, but now he could see the maturity in Hinata. Everything about Hinata was subtle, aside from his personality. His emotions were obvious, but the varying levels were subtle. Even in his appearance, his very little wiseness was hidden beneath layers of childlike enthusiasm. It was in his eyes, when he was smiling just a little too hard. There was this deep brown depth, the way his eyes crinkled into crescents. He was no grandpa, just he wasn't a child. He learned from his mistakes, which there was a lot of because he's a dumbass, and that's why he was such a valued asset to the team. That's why Kageyama felt himself watching the boy all the time. Just for the sake of volleyball. 

When practice was over, it seemed to have gone by too fast. Kageyama knew he had to ask Hinata now, why he was acting so weird, and maybe reassure him that this whole stupid teasing will blow over soon. He waited by the bike rack for Hinata to finish getting his stuff, his hands red from having to carry the net poles by himself. Sometimes he really just wanted to go home without cleaning the gym, but it gave him a chance to see Hinata acting all weird again, making his decision final. He was going to ask what was wrong with him. But as the boy approached, looking smiley and red from practice, Kageyama felt his throat tighten just a bit. He felt the urge to reach out and brush Hinata's sweaty bangs from sticking to his forehead, but he held back. Instead, he just started walking along with the boy, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to figure out how to ask him. 

"You didn't have to wait for me, you know.." Hinata said playfully, nudging his elbow into Kageyama's side, which ending up being closer to his hip. 

"Idiot, we always walk home together." Kageyama muttered, his cheeks staining an awkward rosey red. Hinata seemed a bit red as well, and Kageyama decided he liked when Hinata blushed. Except that was a weird thing to like. He sighed, averting his eyes from Hinata and trying to breathe. Sometimes that was just so hard to do when Hinata looked so bright and ruffled, like sunlight itself had ruffled his hair and warmed his cheeks. 

"Why have you been acting so weird today? Is it because of what happened yesterday?" Kageyama asked, turning his gaze back towards Hinata, who had stopped pushing his bike and was standing still. His eyes were wide for a moment, before he smiled again, but it looked a little forced to Kageyama. 

"No.. I know it was just a mistake.." He said, his voice lilting in a playful tone, and his smile stayed plastered on like it was painted there. Kageyama didn't believe him. He knew something else was up, and he felt his stomach drop down to his butt. 

"Then why are you acting more like an idiot than usual?" Kageyama asked quietly, sapping out his usual venom in his insult. Hinata just shuffled his feet, looking bashful once again and Kageyama felt his heart speed up. 

"You're the idiot. I just.. I don't know. I've been thinking like.. maybe it wouldn't be so bad." Hinata said quietly, avoiding looking Kageyama in the eyes. Kageyama held his breath, tilting his head to the side and stepping a bit closer, even if he was still stupidly blushing. 

"What?" Kageyama asked, flicking Hinata in the forehead to get his attention and maybe have an actual conversation. With eye contact, like normal people. 

"I mean.. I like it when you're nice to me.. So it wouldn't be so bad if you loved me, you know?" Hinata smiled again, his lips curling up nervously and his eyes getting that crinkle again. It was genuine, nervous, so expressive. Something Kageyama had always been secretly jealous that he was able to express exactly how he was feeling with just one look. It came so easy to him, it was just his nature. Like his brutal honesty. Hinata liked it when Kageyama was nice? Loving him? What just happened exactly? Kageyama felt his face flush all the way down to his neck, and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. 

"D-Do you have any idea what you're saying dumbass?!" Kageyama was actually quite proud of the lack of cracking in his voice. He looked away, now taking his turn to avoid looking at the other at all costs. He heard Hinata huff, and a metal clink so he assumed Hinata had propped it against the kick stand. Damn it, Hinata was getting ready to  _talk._

"I feel like that could be counted as a sort of confession and that's what you say? You're so mean!" Hinata punched Kageyama in the chest, and that stupid shorty was so strong it actually hurt. Kageyama shoved Hinata back, not too hard but hard enough to get the point across. He rubbed the spot on his chest and prayed that it didn't bruise, because that would be embarrassing. Although, he was sure nothing was more embarrassing than what was happening right now. Kageyama had to step back a second, and he tried to ignore the crestfallen expression Hinata was starting to get as more time passed without the taller saying anything. He just had to collect his thoughts, think about what he was going to say, otherwise he'd end up biting his tongue and completely ruin his new plan to make Hinata the one all flustered. Kageyama knew that he liked being around Hinata, even if he was annoying as hell. He liked Hinata's smile. He loved Hinata's laugh. Wait, no he loved Hinata's smile too, not just liked it. He had to say something, anything, because it was looking like Hinata might end up crying. HIs eyes were glassy when Kageyama looked up, his cheeks puffed out in an angry pout, and his hands in fists at his sides. 

"A confession? Like, you want to date me?" Kageyama's voice finally did crack, and he wished he had better experiences with confessions. When girls did it, he usually just said no thank you and left, he felt bad but he couldn't help not returning feelings, but this was Hinata, not just some girl. Hinata was... different, special. Did Kageyama return his feelings?  _Stop being an idiot._

"W-What? I don't know about.. dating.. I mean, that wouldn't be very different from how we are now, right?" Kageyama wanted to hit Hinata. Or himself, either way he wanted to smack something. 

"No stupidass, it'd be different! Like, kissing and holding hands and stuff." Kageyama was so red, but maybe Hinata was just a little bit more red than him. 

"We've held hands before! I mean.. J-just, do you like me?" Hinata pressed, puffing his cheeks out again in that cute angry pout, stepping a bit closer and staring hard at the taller. Kageyama sputtered, looking away and stepping back once again. They were almost in the middle of the road by now, but their minds were too preoccupied to register their surroundings. 

"Who would like a shorty like you?" Kageyama spat, immediately regretting his words when he heard how angry he sounded. Hinata froze in front of him, and Kageyama took the risk of actually looking at him. Hinata's warm brown eyes now seemed to dull, and they were definitely watery. He was looking at the ground, biting his lip in a way that made Kageyama's chest hurt. He knew what that bite meant. Hinata was really actually about to cry. 

"W-Wait. I'm sorry. I don't hate you.. so I guess I like you." Kageyama could have thrown up at how embarrassing this was. "Y-You're cute. Like sometimes you're really cute. I guess I just never thought about it before." The black haired boy said, keeping his face calm despite his red cheeks. He still wouldn't look at Hinata, because surely he'd realize how cute he looked right now and get even more flustered. Besides, calling the shorter boy cute was probably not the best idea, considering it might have hurt his pride. Kageyama wasn't a liar though. 

"I think you're the cute one." 

Hinata had muttered it, barely moving his lips probably in hopes that Kageyama wouldn't hear him. He did, and Kageyama flicked Hinata's nose because of it, not even bothering to get into this argument. He would not survive arguing over who is cuter, and knowing Hinata, he would definitely turn it into a fight. 

"Ow. Be nice. S-Since you  _like_ me and all." Hinata was grinning now, the kind that twisted Kageyama's stomach and made him either want to hug Hinata or pull his hair. He never did either though, struggling with himself without even bothering to voice anything. That was the difference between him and the orange haired boy, and for once, Kageyama felt a little grateful for Hinata's straightforwardness. It still didn't make him any less annoyed though, so Kageyama decided to swallow his embarrassment. If he was going to do this, he had to either go big or go home. 

"Well if you want to  _date_ me and all, how about you do something to prove it? Something people who are dating do." The brunette smirked, looking a lot less cool than he planned with his face not calming down and still looking like a tomato. He expected Hinata to back down, or to just scoff and ride off home. He didn't know why he expected that, honestly, this was Hinata here, and he never backed down to anything. The latter just squeaked out a small "Fine!" before grabbing Kageyama's hand, lacing their fingers together. The taller almost choked on his spit, because they had held hands before, but not like this. Before it was brief, no fingers intertwining, and was just not to get lost at tournaments or whatever dumb reason Hinata managed to come up with. This just felt.. nice, as much as Kageyama didn't want to admit it, and he felt a curiosity spark deep within him. He eyed their hands, raising them to get a better look. Hinata's hand was just so much smaller than his, and he found that he really liked that. Even with the cool breeze brushing past them, Kageyama still felt incredibly warm. Hinata looked like he was about to explode, or melt. He was still red, more than Kageyama this time, and he just kept staring at the taller. 

"Hmm... Not enough." Kageyama said quietly, dropping their hands back to their sides and finding it somewhere in himself to look Hinata in the eyes, which widened almost comically. 

"W-what?" Hinata's voice squeaked again, and he tried to cover it up by squeezing Kageyama's hand with more force than necessary. The latter didn't even bother answering, instead leaning down and doing something he'd been pretending he didn't want to do for a very long time. Hinata's lips were soft, so very soft. At first, the kiss was a bit awkward, just the unpracticed smushing of lips together, but then they somehow found a rhythm. Kageyama's mind was split between slotting his lips against Hinata's, putting soft pressure and trying not to freak out that he might not be doing his first kiss exactly right, and freaking out because Hinata didn't pull away. In fact, the shorter boy raised his free hand to press softly against Kageyama's chest. His lips were moving shyly against Kageyama's, but still pressing with his nature enthusiasm. It was endearing, really, and it made Kageyama have to pull away. He was too shocked with the newness of it all, and too shocked with how much he liked it. Hinata didn't say a word, just stared happily up at Kageyama, and Kageyama felt his lips tug in a smile. 

"You don't look terrifying right now." Hinata giggled, like a schoolgirl or something, but Kageyama couldn't find it in himself to be angry.

"Shut up." He breathed, deciding that, if he liked it, may as well do it again. So he kissed Hinata once more. Twice more. He stopped counting because it was starting to get embarrassing. 

They didn't get home until the sun went down and their lips were red. 

 

\--

"Oh by the way, Kageyama"

"What?"

"Love you too bye!" 

 

Maybe it wasn't such a terrible mistake. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Office when Dwight was on the phone with Jim, and Jim hung up on him and Dwight was like "Oh yeah, I am the best I know, okay bye love you too" and then looked like he shit his pants. Unbeta-ed bc I'm lazy af 
> 
> Listening to: Love Never Dies soundtrack


End file.
